


Empress Ensalada and Tifa's Tequilla

by Kharasma



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharasma/pseuds/Kharasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's chow time for Avalanche. Aeris and Tifa have a time making a meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empress Ensalada and Tifa's Tequilla

Hungry travelers were not happy travelers, especially when the food they hunted was so strange. Right around the time Yuffie's attempt at frog leg dinner got her turned into a frog, Aeris knew they needed a break. A good and proper sit-down.

Somehow, some way, she had conned Barret into finally loosening his hold on their rust-collecting outdated equipment. With their earnings, they got some extra gil! Enough to keep them going for a while...and even enough for a little splurge on a feast. She brought her idea (and her groceries) straight to Tifa.

"So...you agree, don't you Tifa? Let's feed everyone before anybody loses their head?"

"It might be too late for that, but of course I'll help!" Tifa laughed. "Let's try something simple...biscuits, some greens...and a barbecue to top it off. The guys like barbecue, I can tell you that, but make sure Cloud doesn't hog all the hot sauce!"

A short while later, their clothing was a good shade lighter from flying flour. Aeris had made an attempt at braiding Tifa's hair to keep it from flying any further, and bottles were scattered everywhere. They both lingered over the salad...but Aeris lingered a little longer, producing oils and spices.

Tifa tilted her head as she watched. "I've never seen someone put so much care into the salad. Won't they just blow by it on the way to the meat anyway?"

Aeris winked. "Not my salad, they won't! It's not like you had fresh vegetables in Midgar, right?"

That was a fair point. Tifa did her part to arrange the tomatoes then, smiling a little. "Now that you mention it, I'm a little excited. You're right: it's been years. And I don't recognize the dressing, but I think I like it. What do you use?"

"Afraid that's a secret, Tifa," Aeris winked. "But I'll tell if you show me how to mix a Tonberry Tanker?"

Tifa drummed her fingers against the counter, considering the offer. It had definitely been amusing to see Barret drink the rest of the gang under the table---and that particular drink packed quite a punch. She'd had to keep Aeris from flopping like a wet noodle all over the bar.

"For the safety of everyone involed, I've gotta say no. But would you trade it for a Moogle Mist?" Tifa tried.

"Tempting..." Aeris considered, drawing out the suspense a little more. She glanced at Tifa and at the wall. And finally, she relented. "Okay. Help me sift the sugar and it's a deal!" she cheered, impulsively reaching out to swipe a spot of flour from Tifa's nose.

Tifa's eyes crossed at that, and she made the strangest squeaking sound. Whoa, Aeris. Little close there? For reasons unknown, a pleased flush crossed Tifa's face as she snagged the sugar. With dinner and a drink in the mix, the rest of the gang wouldn't know what hit 'em.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to AO3 this, but your wonderful comment inspired me! It can now proudly sit with the rest of my oddball gen collection. It was a ton of fun to explore Aeris and Tifa for old times' sake, and I think even more fic ideas might spring from this! Have a wonderful new year, everyone. <3


End file.
